Finally Yours
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Ezra Grant was heartbroken when Rhyme revealed that she couldn't be his, but he knew she would become his eventually. As their friendship grew, Ezra's feelings did as well and one day he couldn't take it anymore.


**Finally Yours  
**Chapter One: "Giving into Feelings"

Rhyme McAdams thought that she had made it clear to both him and her own mind that she could only be friends with Ezra Grant. While he was incredibly attractive and they had a lot in common, she needed to focus on herself and she couldn't do that if she was worrying about Ezra and keeping their relationship going without awkwardness. While it had caused Ezra to distance himself from her a little due to his own feelings for her, she thought it had been the best.

Until the school swimming carnival had come up and she was subjected to the view of Ezra Grant, completely shirtless.

With Ezra revealing a chest that had her drooling in front of her friends, little sister Harmony and anyone else that was paying attention. The only one who didn't seem to be teasing her was Zoe Valentine, who was too focused on her own best friend lazily competing in a few swimming sports.

Ezra was currently lazing on a grassy mound, lying on a white towel propped up on a pillow while texting. His brunette hair was messy and matted down, giving the british boy a wilder look that complimented his stunning abs and tanned body. Rhyme was not the only one to feast their eyes on his washboard abs, icy blue eyes that felt like they were infused with star dust and small pink trunks that perfectly showed off the boy's assets.

The British Sophomore had gotten numerous looks throughout the day, from _both _genders. Including a couple from a Senior Footballer, who kept giving him weird smiles before heading over to chat with the Auburn haired girl in Rhyme's friendship group. While a little egotistical, Ezra had worked out it was more than likely about him since occasionally the pair would look at him and the boy seemingly blushed. While he wasn't overly interested, it didn't mean that he didn't appreciate the compliment from the guy checking him out.

But really his icy-blue eyes were only on one person. Rhyme. And she knew it, since she herself was unable to look away when their eyes would meet. Neither made a move or got closer than a few feet, if they could avoid it. He knew that if he would get to close then he would do something stupid by letting his feelings getting out of control. He understood that he couldn't be hers, but it didn't mean that he wouldn wait for her.

So, albeit forcing himself, Ezra would flash a dimpled smile at a few other girls in school. All of them fell in love with the hunk's warm grins, and the strong accent he had when talking.

Rhyme had seen him all day chatting it up with other girls, whether it be on the grassy mound where he had set up for the day, sitting on the steps of a pool or even just leaning against the side of one with his body submerged in the water. If he caught her looking, the cocky British boy would push himself up to reveal his slick, shining abs to both Rhyme and whoever he was chatting it up with. Denying her feelings of lust and jealousy, the girl would simply find conversation in whoever was closest. At one point it had even been a boy from another school who was using the same pool centre that day and happened to be close enough for her to chat with.

He had been friendly and surprisingly good looking. With abs cut deeper and with more definition than even Ezra and cute dimples to match, this Jonah boy had easily pissed Ezra off just by looking at him. It only got worse, when he saw Rhyme's attention move onto two other boys. If he was violent, he would have punched Wes, Jessie and this 'Jonah' for going near _her_.

Their teasing got to a point where Ezra cornered Rhyme coming back from the bathrooms.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" He snapped quietly, making a quick glance to see nobody else was around. He didn't want it to look like she was forced there or being hurt. "Are you trying to make me upset, Rhyme? You know I… have feelings for you, and I know you do for me but you keep talking to some boy you don't even know?"

"Me?" Rhyme hissed, "_You've _been chatting up every girl here!"

"Mhm, because the girl who can't be in a relationship yet is going around flirting with new boys!" Ezra hissed. "I thought you were focusing on _you…_"

Rolling her eyes, the brunette girl weighed on one leg. Although she hated to admit it to him, Ezra knew his body enticed her. "It's hard to focus on me when you walk around like _that!_"

"What, so I can't have abs now? I worked out before I met you. Should I just spend a day at the pool with a _jumper _on for you, Rhyme? So you won't flirt with other boys?" Ezra replied, eyebrows raised.

Looking defeated, the Rhyme looked away. "No… I wasn't even flirting with them,"

"They sure seemed to think so… if they focused on something other than mentally undressing your bikini." Ezra replied. "And seriously, you think, you wearing a _revealing _bikini wouldn't get my attention either?"

"_Excuse me_?" Rymed almost bared her teeth. "Don't you pick on my bikini. This is nothing compared to what other girls are wearing! And look at you, those shorts are so small even the boys think you have a girl's ass,"

"Who said I was picking on it." Ezra smirked. "And oh, were you staring at my ass Rhyme? You could just ask for a close up perv if you want."

Rhyme opened her mouth to retort, wanting to hate the way he so effortlessly flirted. She blamed the accent. The words caught in her throat and a blush spread across her cheeks as Rhyme closed her mouth. Even she had to admit that her two-piece was a little tight and showed off her body. The black top contrasting the white bottoms made sure that every boy around looked at both halves of her flawless body.

Rolling her eyes and crossing both arms, the journalist scoffed. "Don't think some flirting and your… your stupid sexy accent will get you out of this,"

Ezra's smirk broadened, loving their back and forth. Deciding to tease the girl, he turned around slightly and raised the back of the open button up that he had slid on before coming over. The boy wiggling his ass in her direction, to torture her.

"How about that? Will that get me out of this?"

As she blushed, the British boy chuckled.

"N-No! Why would that… _ever_ get you out of an argument?" Rhyme stuttered, relieved that at _least_ he didn't bring up the 'sexy accent' comment. Her eyes refused to leave his ass for a few seconds, wondering if he _likes_ showing off parts of his body that usually a boy and a girl wouldn't play with.

"Because I can see the drool leaking from your mouth, and I know it has nothing to do with my _sexy _accent…" His smirk wouldn't die down.

Oh, there it was.

She was never able to say anything around him without it coming back to bite her in the ass somehow. Though now it seemed he wanted her to bite his ass. The worst thing for the girl was that she found herself _really _wanting the chance to see his cute looking behind. Maybe even give it a nibble.

"Not going to respond, Rhyme?" Ezra teased, as he opened the button-up a little further to make sure the girl a _perfect _view of his abs.

He was responded to by a growl from the girl.

Without another word Rhyme took Ezra by the ear and started dragging him towards the males change rooms, making sure she locked the door after almost throwing him inside. A hunger burned in her eyes, having put off what she wanted for so long after the mess between them and TK, on top of all the other wild stuff in their lives. Rhyme shoved Ezra against the closest walls before smashing their lips together in a heated kiss, feeling the Sophomore instantly wrapping around her and starting to feel along her back.

"About time…" Ezra muttered to himself, as he took over control of their heated make out session. The boy turned them around in order to push Rhyme up against the wall while moving his hands down her back, until he was able to cup her perfect firm behind.

Rhyme blushed and moaned into the kiss as the boy squeezed her ass, before using her ass as a way to lift her up.

Soon the boy's tongue moved across her lips, begging for them to part so he could slip inside. It only took a moment, but Rhyme allowed the tongue inside and to dominate her mouth. The pinkness exploring around for the first time, since there was no way he would french her at the party over Spring Break. Their first, chate kiss now overshadowed by this deepness full of both teenagers' fiery passion. Ezra's tongue pushed deeply into Rhyme's mouth for a few more moments before retreating and allowing hers to explore him instead. The girl's blush only got worse when Ezra broke the kiss for a short moment to take a breath of air, while muttering 'Mine.'

She wanted to disagree, but even she knew that one day she would be his.

Luckily for Rhyme, she didn't get to focus on Ezra's muttered comment of claiming, as the boy quickly pulled her back into another deep kiss. The pair moved around the small area as Ezra pushed Rhyme up against every surface he could, as their tongues fought for control of their flirtation relationship.

"Ezra…" She broke the kiss, gulping for air. Her back was pressed up against a cool metal locker, sending a chill down the girl's spine. "Take off your damn shirt, _now_…"

Said boy smirked as he slipped his button up off completely, leaving him solely in his swimming trunks and a pair of Calvin Klein boxer briefs underneath. Once he had tossed it onto a nearby bench, he turned his attention back to his dream girl. "And just _what _are you going to remove in return?"

For a while she didn't bother answering, preferring to run her hands slowly all over the British boy's amazing defined abs. Tracing Ezra's muscles, following slowly up the length of his smoothness until reaching his toned pecs. Rhyme _loved_ his tanned muscles and the dark pink nipples, so ran her thumb around one of the boy's nubs. While wishing that he had moaned in response, Ezra bit his tongue to deny her the sounds of his pleasure.

Picking Rhyme back up, he growled softly while sinking his teeth into her collarbone. While he was enjoying her checking him out, she was going to be fair to him.

"You are going to strip something for me, Rhyme. A cute girl like you deserves her body to be worshipped without a stupid bikini in the way," Tugging at her black bikini top, Ezra continued to bite up along her neck. "Now be a good girl and pick what I take off you first…"

"Ezra!" Rhyme blushed, the girl getting redder at the thought of the cute boy worshipping her body.

A smirk was her only response.

"I guess that means I get to choose…" Ezra purred, as he began undoing her bikini top.

Moaning as he began to strip her, the journalist squirmed around. "E-Ezra, wait! What if we get caught?"

"Oh, I bet you would love _Jonah_ or _Wes _to catch us right now, wouldn't you?" Ezra almost hissed, his eyes revealing the jealousy.

With his lover's bikini top undone, the Sophomore started to peel it off her amazing body. Despite her whine, Rhyme allowed it to be removed and dropped onto a bench. At long last Ezra moaned, getting the first view of her breasts; They were nice and supple with matching dark pink nipples he instantly wanted to suck on. He only wished that he wasn't the only thing keeping her from falling to the ground right now, or he would start to actually worship Rhyme's tits and tanned form.

"Wow. You are amazing, Rhyme!"

Rhyme tried to hide her face in his neck, smelling the pool water in his matted hair and the strength of his cologne. Wrapping her legs tighter around his waist, she felt Ezra's hands begin down her back, moving slowly lower down the tanned skin then slipping into her white bikini bottoms. Ezra tightly squeezed, releasing a soft moan in spite of his show off nature.

"Oooh, what was that Ezra? Did I hear a moan escaping you?" Rhyme smirked, loving the idea of getting back at the cocky boy.

"Can you blame me?" Admitted Ezra, kissing up the length of her neck before nibbling her ear. "I didn't move to Attaway for just any cute girl,"

"I thought you moved to Attaway because you failed with _every _girl at Millwood." Rhyme smirked, cheekily. Just a moment later a hand left her ass, only to come back down soon after spanking the left cheek. Rhyme yelped, but it didn't stop there.

Smirking from the yelp, Ezra gave her ass cheek another smack. "Oh, you know full well that I wouldn't strike out…"

"That's _not _what I heard…" Rhyme teased further.

"Uh huh…" Ezra chuckled, knowing that Rhyme was just trying to get under his skin.

Leaning in, the teenagers met for another deep kiss full of their heat and wanted for one another that they had been trying to deny. Teasing each other all day had turned Ezra and Rhyme on, seeing every inch of each other's bodies being used to torment each other. This time, Rhyme's tongue ran across the boy's lips until they parted and she was able to slip inside. In a matter of moments their tongues were battling for dominance. Trying to pin Rhyme's tongue was an easy feat, as Ezra continued to roughly spank the journalist. Her yelps were so cute that the boy couldn't stop himself, bringing his hand down on her tanned ass over and over again.

Ezra growled as her juicy ass jiggled around in his hand, with the British boy ready to see it. So after gently setting Rhyme down gently, Ezra got down to his knees.

Biting her knuckle, the girl watched Ezra move closer to her body then plant a sweet kiss on her clothed pussy. Moaning softly, Rhyme lobed the way he peppered her with kisses, following a path down her pussy. Meanwhile, Ezra's hands were sensually massaging her slender legs. Moving up the length of her legs, drawing near to her dripping sweetness then suddenly back down before she could feel his touch. Instead only worshiping her pussy with his lips.

"E-Ezra…" Rhyme moaned, from the touch.

"Yes, beautiful?" Ezra teased her clit.

"Make me yours…" Rhyme whispered, the brunette unable to hold back her desire for the sexy boy.

With a broad smirk, the boy hooked his fingers into her white bikini bottoms then started to gently guide them down. All the while his icy blue eyes locked with Rhyme's before leaning in to kiss her bare pussy, tasting the sweetness on his lips. The bikini was around her knees now and Ezra's lips reached the bottom so he moved back to Rhyme's clit.

She drew a sharp breath, with the sexy boy taking Rhyme's clit into his mouth. Rolling it around with his tongue, worshipping like she deserved. As his tongue began to work her sweetness, the brunette journalist couldn't help but release a deep moan. "Oh god, Ez…"

Using a thumb, Ezra pressed against her pussy teasingly. She responded with a sound of pleasure, pushing out towards the boy.

Sucking on her clit for a while to torment and taste the pretty girl, he flicked the nub with his talented tongue. Ezra's smirk didn;t falter for a moment, encouraged by her cuteness to go further. Rhyme's taste was intoxicating and he had to have more, so moved down to run his tongue up and down her pussy. Each lick caused her to let out moans that filled the change room and squirm around with her back against the wall. Ezra was working her so well that she was unable to stay quiet for even a second as his long tongue lapped over the lips.

"Mm, you taste as good as you look," He chuckled, eating the girl out like a pro. "This is mine to taste,"

Rhyme nodded with a little whimper as his tongue pushed deeper into her hole, feeling it as Ezra wormed around inside while swallowing her juices. To make matters worse, his thumbs were on either side spreading her open for a deeper taste. Ezra looked like he was loving it especially since her moans were growing steadily louder. Rhyme's legs shook when his tongue forced its way deeper inside, claiming the pussy as his own. She was getting close and he knew it.

"Cum for me, cute girl…" He said, the words dripping with a lustful venom. They rolled off his tongue with a heavy accent, something that always aroused Rhyme. "Show me how much you love me; cum on my tongue."

"Ez…!" Rhyme cried out, her body shaking as she began to squirt uncontrollably on the sexy, cocky boy's tongue. Flooding his mouth with juices, which were greedily swallowed.

Ezra smiled as he pulled up from her pussy, the boy licking his lips to get the remaining juices from his lips. "You taste even better than I expected, Rhyme…"

Rhyme straightened up, pushing back against the wall as she felt his tongue begin to trail up her body. Slow and teasingly, his talented hands followed the curves of her hips until reaching the girl's breasts. Ezra took them into his hands and caressed the softness, rolling them in his palms before giving the dark nipples a little kiss each. Moaning quietly as the boy took one into his mouth and, much like her clit, swirled it around with ease, Rhyme wove her fingers into Ezra's now dry hair. Playing with the stylish locks before finally pulling the boy away.

"I-It's your turn, Ezra. But what happens here-"

Only for Ezra to cut her off by taking a few steps back and presenting his stunning chest with a little wink. Flexing deliberately to show off his defined six-pack, knowing that the girl loved the view. "Don't gimme that 'what happens in here, stays in here' crap, Rhyme. You want me, and I want you… so, just come get me."

Blushing, the completely naked girl made her way closer to Ezra, the boy feeling his cock twitching inside of his Calvin Klein boxer briefs and tenting out his pink swim trunks from the sight of her naked body moving towards him. Standing in front of him, Rhyme reached out and fingered the white ties of his swims, slowly undoing them. Earning a grin in response as she began stripping the boy.

"I didn't take you for wearing pink, Ezra…" Rhyme teased, as she palmed his cock through the light pink fabric.

"You know what they say, _real _men wear pink. Unlike your little Wes and Jesse…"

Rhyme blushed as she recalled herself checking out the pair of them in their respective swim trunks. The girl didn't comment in response though, instead she fingered the waistband of the now loose pink swim trunks before lowering them down his slightly tanned thin legs. Giggling a little when she saw that he had no tan lines, meaning that Ezra had tanned _with _everyone on display.

"Oooh, Calvin Kleins… aren't you a _fancy _big boy…" Rhyme purred, knowing from the peaks that she had gotten from other boys in their class that named brand boxer briefs weren't always the norm. The girl normally spies unbranded bands or occasionally even ones with the days of the week on them. Something that had the girl giggling at the thought of boys needing day branded underwear to tell the day.

Ezra just rolled his eyes. "They are just underwear, Rhyme…"

"Mm, but they look… sexy… on you." Rhyme blushed, as she took in the view of the brunette tanned boy in nothing more than a pair of white boxer briefs, tented out by his erect cock.

"Just wait until you see me _without _them…" Ezra purred, wanting Rhyme's attention away from his underwear and on what was inside of them.

With red cheeks and a dry mouth, Rhyme looked back down at the Calvin Kleins. Hooking a finger around the hem, she made an attempt to peel them down but once more the boy cut her off. Only this time, it was to turn around and show off his sexy round ass. The British boy had a cute bubble butt that even some of the straight boys of school had wanted to fuck since beginning at Attaway, so Rhyme had no issue in starting back there. She slowly lowered Ezra's boxer briefs, pulling them down over the ass she expected to be paler than the rest of his body. Only to find out that he was tanned there as well, with a sexy olive tone to his skin. Smirking, she gave his butt a little smack.

Looking over his shoulder, Ezra chuckled. "And what was that for?"

"Sunbathing," Rhyme replied with a devious smile.

"You're just jealous that you don't get to enjoy the view…"

Continuing to pull his underwear down, the girl pulled them down to his ankles before Ezra stepped out of them. Giving the cheek she smacked a little kiss, Rhyme wrapped an arm around his slim body and found his cock. Giving the length a few small tugs while almost making out with his butt. "Maybe we should do it together some time?"

"Oh, when you're _mine _we will have plenty of time to sunbathe together…" He purred. "Sure you want to kiss my ass, or would you rather kiss me?"

Rhyme, who was still curious if Ezra was into a little bit of ass play, peppered kisses up his body much the same way as he did to her. Following up the spine, tracing one hand up the front to fully feel up every inch of his chiselled abs while the other was busy stroking his six-inch length. Feeling it throb and hearing the way Ezra struggled to keep his moans ever so quiet as she worshipped him. Pumping the cock a little faster when she reached his neck, Rhyme jumped when the boy spun around and kissed her fully.

Moaning into the kiss, she could feel his raging hard cock grinding up against her bare pussy. Getting it wet with her still dripping juices. Ezra's hands were on Rhyme's hips, holding the girl close while making out. Using a mix of small teasing kisses and longer ones dripping with their passion, the teenagers moved over to the bench in the middle of the change rooms. Ezra felt around blindly, finding the wood before sitting them down and having Rhyme straddle his lap.

"Mm, you really do want me don't you?" He moaned between kisses when the journalist's hand dropped back to his cock. Not that he was innocent, already grabbing at Rhyme's ass.

Rhyme snorted loudly. "I've wanted you since I met your arrogant ass and you _know _it…"

"Oh I know, back when you thought you were going to the snow on a flight to Miami." Ezra chuckled, as he recalled their first meeting all those months ago on the plane. "But the question becomes now, is do you want my _arrogant _ass… or would you prefer this?"

Her eyes widened in shock and a loud moan escaped her as the teenager thrust upwards and without meaning to, pushed the mushroom head of his cock into her.

"E-EZRA!"


End file.
